Coming 'Round the Mountain
by Ariel Marina
Summary: Illyria is drawn to the granilith and meets the Antarians. Oneshot


Coming 'round the mountain

**_Happy Canada Day! Happy birthday. We are 139 years old today!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ats, or Roswell. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer making up stories.

Set in season two of Roswell (at the very beginning of Summer of '47 while in the granilith) and post-Angel.

Roswell crossover

Illyria transported herself to the desert. She had felt power there; a lot pf power, and she wanted to know if it was a threat to her. She didn't really care if she had left Wesley and the others behind, as long as she didn't come across human muck while she was there.

Her host, Fred, however, didn't like the idea of teleporting, especially with her friends dead. She wanted to be with them. Why was she so worried about the muck of the earth? They deserved nothing more than to be tortured and eaten, after all. Illyria didn't understand how Fred could consider the filths' feelings above her own. All that did was confuse the Old One and cause her guard to be down.

The blue demon walked to the mountain where she felt was the power source. It seemed familiar to her somehow, even if she had never seen it before. She climbed the rocks and stopped when her instincts told her to. She looked at the rest of the rock before her, observing it carefully, twisting her head from side to side every once in a while, and noticed that it was a door to something inside the rock. A cave.

The door opened suddenly to reveal four teenagers, two boys and two girls, exiting the cave. Illyria studied them intensely. She recognised them, but she wasn't sure if she was imagining things or if they were the real things. If they were the real deal, the Old One had no idea why they had decided to disguise themselves as muck… humans.

"Who are you?" asked the one with short dark brown hair wearing a blue t-shirt, as Wesley had described once.

Illyria didn't answer; she merely stared at him. She remembered him as the leader, but he didn't look like a leader now. He looked like the muck scum that ran all over this earth.

"Max, she's blue, literally. Who cares who she is? We have to get rid of her!" said the other boy Michael with a grey-brown button up shirt, one similar to the ones Wesley wears. The boy lifted his hand and blasted her, but nothing happened. Illyria merely laughed.

"You think that little thing is going to stop me? You're even more foolish than the rest of the human waste on this planet. What has the world come to? It's a disgrace to what it was when I was in charge."

With that, Illyria held up her hand, blasting Michael back several feet, causing him to hit his head on the rocks and getting knocked out. "That is real power, Rath."

Max stood in front of Tess and Isabel protectively. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Now Zan, you know I won't hurt you. Though I am surprised that you would lower your standards and disguise yourself as muck."

"You know us, before we were sent here. Before the crash," said Isabel as realisation dawned on her.

"Of course, Valandra." The aliens turned to see Nesedo standing behind them. "Did you honestly think your parents would send you to an unknown planet? This is not your first visit to earth. It was a long time ago, and they entrusted Illyria to protect you all those years ago, and she was supposed to do so again, but Earth had changed. I was only meant to be here until you were all reunited, but when I didn't find Illyria, I decided to take her role as protector." With that, he disappeared.

The Antarians looked on in shock. "I thought he was dead," said Isabel.

For the first time since leaving the granilith, an extremely tired Tess spoke up. "He is. I wanted answers as to how she knew our alien names, so I used my powers to make him appear."

"You can do that?" asked Max.

"It takes a lot of energy, but yeah, I can. What do we do now?" asked the short blond.

"I don't know. Let me think," answered Max.

"Well, it's simple, Max really. Don't you use your head at all? Illyria, right? Do you know anything about the skins?" Isabel asked.

"I know more than your protector did."

"You know how to get them to stop hunting us?" asked the antarian princess.

"We kill them."

"Do you know how?" Isabel asked.

"Yes."

The tall blond continued asking questions. "You were meant to be our protector before, are you willing to do it now?"

"If I must."

"Where you come from, do you have anything that would make you want to go back?" Isabel asked.

Illyria thought for a moment. The only one she would have considered going back for was Wesley, thanks to her host, Fred, but he was dead. There was nothing to keep her from going staying here, and now, Fred didn't either. "No."

"Are you willing to stay here and protect us, or at least teach us how to kill the skins?"

"I made a agreement with your mother long ago, Valandra, and I intend to uphold it. You might be disguised a disgusting muck, but you are still powerful, and that was what I had agreed to protect."

"Isabel, I know where you're going with this, but she still has blue skin, we can't hide her from everyone. Besides, how do we know we can trust her?" stated Max.

Illyria decided to show the Royal Highness her host. She transformed into Fred, accent and all. "This is my host, Fred Burkle. Like I have said before, I made an accord to protect the Royal Four at all costs, and I will keep my word. I am many things, but I do not go back on my word. You're parents helped me long ago, I will return the favour."

Michael decided to wake up at that moment. "What happened? Where's Blue?"

"Michael, meet the one who's going to help us with the skins, Illyria," said Isabel.

"What?"

The End

This is a one-shot, but maybe I'll come back and write a sequel to it later.


End file.
